


Disappearing Act

by Dandalion



Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandalion/pseuds/Dandalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sam have some super power fun. (Prompt: a superhero fic where they actually have superpowers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearing Act

**Author's Note:**

> This is for theblambang over on tumblr. Go check it out for more great Blam fic!
> 
> theblambang.tumblr.com

"Sam! Put me down!"

Sam knows that despite his stern tone, Blaine doesn't really mean it. In fact, he's totally trying not to giggle as Sam holds him up above his head, jumping around and throwing him up in the air, pretending he wouldn't catch him before sweeping down at the last second. Super strength is  _so much fun_.

"Nahhh, I don't think I really want to do that, Blainers. I am having way too good of a time right now."

Sam hears Blaine scoff, and suddenly Sam is holding onto thin air. At least, that's what it  _looks_  like, because the little bastard is playing dirty, and turned himself invisible.

"Sam, the next time you throw me, you won't be able to see me, and I could get  _hurt_. You wouldn't want to hurt me, now would you?" Blaine teases, clearly knowing he's going to get his way. Sam hates how easily Blaine gets his way, but he can't help but give in to him.

"Ugh, seriously, fuck you. O _kay_ , I'll put you down, you cheater."

He settles Blaine down on the floor, expecting the other boy to reappear in front of him. When he still can't see Blaine, he sighs.

"Dude, c'mon, where'd you go?"

"I'm right here, Sammy. What's the matter, can't see me?"

Sam hears Blaine's voice coming from behind him. He whirls around but—still no Blaine. Blaine  _loves_  this game. He loves getting Sam all riled up and it usually ends with them in a sweaty, naked pile on Sam's bed. While Sam doesn't really appreciate being patronized, he can't exactly complain with the end result.

"No, jerk face, I can't see you. You're  _invisible_."

"Ah, the downside to only being super strong," Sam hears from his left now. "All you can do is pick me up and throw big stones. Can't even see invisible men…what a shame."

The smirk on Blaine's face must be so wide it could put Sam's own mouth to shame. Sam laughs, knowing Blaine is only teasing, and moves towards where he heard the voice.

"Alright, you've had your fun. How about you come back to me and we can share in the good time upstairs?"

"Already way ahead of you," Blaine says, his voice more distant and seemingly coming from the staircase. Sam whips his head around and makes his way down the hall to the bottom of the stairs. He thinks he sees a flash of something at the top of them, but he never knows if it's just his imagination. "Let's play hide and seek…I'll hide, and you come find me. If you can find me within the next five minutes, I'll let you fuck me. If not, you have to do whatever I say."

" _Blaine_ ," Sam whines, already impossibly turned on. "You know how unfair this is. You are literally invisible."

"Then I guess you'll have to work extra hard," Blaine shouts back to him, having apparently moved further into the upper level of the house.

"Little shit," Sam mutters under his breath, making his way up the stairs.

"I heard that," Blaine says from right next to him, making Sam almost trip down the staircase. Before he can catch him, he hears Blaine's footsteps as he runs away. Sam has always resented how easily Blaine can get to him like this.

He climbs the rest of the stairs and tries to think of the most logical place to look for Blaine. He assumes Blaine would either be in the bathroom or Sam's bedroom, considering they can't really fuck anywhere else, because  _ew_. So he steps quickly into the bathroom, moving all around and reaching with his hands. It's a small enough room that if Blaine was in there, he'd more or less immediately find him, so when he doesn't make contact with anything that he can't see, he moves on.

The moment he steps into his room he knows Blaine is there. The bed is more rumpled than when Sam last saw it, and all of Blaine's clothes are in a pile on the floor.

Sam has barely stepped fully into the room before he feels the air behind him room and hears the door shut. He turns around and there are instantly hands at his belt, pulling it loose and making quick work of his fly. He reaches down and approximates where Blaine's head might be, sighing in relief when he makes contact with his gelled hair and moves his hand to the back of Blaine's neck to hold him there. Blaine must be on his knees, and Sam tries not to get too excited—he'd been expecting more of a battle. Blaine loves to tease, after all.

But it appears that this time Blaine is too turned on to taunt him. He pulls Sam's pants and boxers down and hungrily starts mouthing at his cock, taking Sam's balls in his hand and sucking the head of his dick in his mouth. Sam moans loudly and presses Blaine's head closer, making him take Sam's cock deeper, knowing Blaine can handle it. Blaine cooperates, bobbing his head in time with Sam's hand on the back of his head, sucking and licking as much as he can. His hand never ceases its play with Sam's balls, rolling them and rubbing them, his fingers tickling right behind them, the sensitive skin of Sam's perineum feeling like it's on fire with how turned on Blaine is making him.

It had taken Sam a while to get used to this, not being able to see Blaine while they did things. Blaine thinks it's hilarious, and once they discovered how much it turns both of them on, Blaine rarely is visible during sexual activity. The mystery of it entices them both and makes for a very exciting bedroom life.

Sam knows he's close when Blaine's fingers start to inch a little too far back, and he doesn't want it to stop here, not with Blaine getting himself off—at least that's what he thinks he's doing base on the slapping sounds he can hear from below him.

Sam reluctantly moves his hand to Blaine's cheek, forcing him to back away from his dick.

"Gimme your hand," he instructs, knowing Blaine isn't going to become visible to him until after they're done. Blaine's hand grabs his own, and Sam pulls him to his feet, only to immediately shove him backwards against the door. He finds Blaine's other hand and pulls them both up above his head, holding Blaine's wrists in one hand. He kicks off his pants and boxers and steps in close, his shirt the only thing preventing their bodies from being entirely flushed together.

"S-sam," Blaine whimpers, trying to thrust his hips against Sam's and whining in frustration when all he feels is air. Sam smirks, still holding back, loving that he can tease Blaine the way Blaine loves to tease him. "Take your fucking shirt off and  _touch me_ , damn it."

"I love it when you talk all romantic to me, baby," Sam jokes. "Keep your hands where they are—don't think that just because I can't see you I won't know if you move them." He hears Blaine groan and feels Blaine's dick thrust against his thigh, clearly turned on by Sam's words and trying to do something about it. Sam lets go of his hands for a second in order to take off his shirt, and once he's completely naked he steps in closer, their bodies finally coming into full contact, Blaine's hips still thrusting but now having friction against Sam's own cock.

Sam reaches up to find Blaine's hands right where he left them. He grips Blaine's wrists hard, definitely hard enough to bruise, but he knows he won't do any actual damage—he's long since controlled his strength. Blaine loves it, loves to be marked in a way no one else could mark him, loves when Sam exerts his extra strength when fucking him, loves waking up the next morning feels so sore he doesn't think he can walk. Sam loves giving him all of that, and more, whenever he asks for it.

Right now, for example, Sam is feeling for Blaine's hip with his free hand and hoisting him up so that his feet aren't touching the ground. Blaine nearly screams when he realizes what Sam is doing and wraps his legs around Sam's waist, grinding hard against him. In this new position, their balls are pressed right against each other and they can feel  _everything_ , all of themselves being given to the other.

"Blaine, fuck, wanna be in you, need to be inside, baby, where's the lube?" Sam pants out, dropping his head against Blaine's shoulder as he continues to press him firmly into the door, knowing his back is going to be aching like hell tomorrow.

"Already did it, Sam, I already prepped myself when I ran up here, while you were looking for me, please, just do it, c'mon, fuck me," Blaine begs, moaning when Sam bites his shoulder, and Sam can't wait till he can see how pretty that mark is, his teeth imprinted into Blaine's skin, showing everyone that Blaine is his. Sam frantically looks around, refusing to fuck Blaine unless he's slicked up too, and reaches awkwardly for the lube that's on his desk near the door, just close enough to grab it. He makes quick work of making sure his cock has enough on it before dropping the bottle and hastily finding Blaine's hole.

He maneuvers himself inside, the task a bit hard given that he can't see anything, but he manages to finally slide in, pressing his hips against Blaine's ass as they both exhale sharply at the feeling. He can tell just from the second of waiting that Blaine is getting antsy, so before he can tell Sam off for not moving, Sam pulls almost all the way out and slams back in.

Blaine  _does_  scream then, he screams and screams as Sam continues his onslaught of brutal thrusts, fucking him into next week, never stopping. His hand on Blaine's hip is digging in tremendously, no doubt his fingernails creating deep crescent shaped marks that will bruise on top of his fingerprints. His hand presses harder against Blaine's wrists, banging against the door, which is shaking and making sounds as if it's going to split in half.

Sam fucks into him deep and fast, non-relenting, just the way Blaine loves it. He wishes he could see him, knows that Blaine must have his mouth wide open, his head slammed back, sweat beading all over his skin. He moves his head forward, managing to make contact with Blaine's neck, and bites lightly, ripping more moans and screams out of the smaller boy. He's sure to leave an impressive hickey behind, before moving up to try and find Blaine's mouth.

"Blaine,  _fuck_ , kiss me. I'm gunna come, I need you to kiss me, please, please kiss me," he pleads against Blaine's neck, feeling Blaine's hair tickle his forehead when he moves to connect Sam's mouth to his, and they're kissing, their tongues connecting and lips melting together as Sam comes hard, pressing Blaine completely against the door, holding him there as he shakes and empties himself inside of him, letting go of his hip once he's calmed down enough to stroke Blaine hard and fast, reveling in the feeling of Blaine's come shooting out, wet and so hot against his skin. He slumps against him, against the door, Blaine's legs seemingly stuck in their position around his waist, his cock slipping out and settling between Blaine's cheeks as it softens.

He smiles lightly when Blaine finally comes back to him, when he can see the dark purple skin on his neck, sweat shining all over him, his own mouth turned up and his eyes closed in contentment.

Sam peels him away from the door and carries him to the bed, retracting Blaine's legs from around him and settling them down on top of the covers. He moves down Blaine's body to lick up some of the come splattered on his stomach, ignoring Blaine's whines and chuckles, ignores the attempted protest of Blaine's hand lightly pushing his head away. He cleans Blaine up, even going so far as to lick lightly at his own come leaking out, causing Blaine to gasp and moan, his soft cock twitching ever so slightly but ultimately laying spent against his thigh. Sam comes back up and moves Blaine under his arm, pressed against his body, their cooling skin sticking slightly as Sam wraps himself around him.

"Mmmm," Blaine hums, resting his head against Sam's chest. "I'm never moving again."

Sam laughs at that, the rumbles causing Blaine's head to bounce ever so slightly and pinches Blaine's ass cheek.

"I don't think you have much of a choice, Mr. Invisible," Sam responds, smirking when Blaine opens his eyes and looks up at him questioningly. "My parents will be home in 20 minutes.

" _Fuck_ ," Blaine says, his head falling dramatically back to Sam's chest. Sam knows they really will need to get up soon, clean themselves up, redress, open a window in Sam's room to air it out and go back downstairs and pretend they didn't break the rules of no sex in the house. But for now, he's content to cuddle for a few minutes in bed with his perfect, cute, sexy, sometimes invisible boyfriend.


End file.
